30 and almost 12
by elfwand
Summary: harry is sent back to his 11 yearold body to change the outcome of the war better inside
1. back in time

_**The war was over and harry potter was sitting in what used to be the great hall. Almost everyone had died in the war and harry was desperate to undo what had happened. He had found a book in the restricted section that had not burned because Voldemort had pat up a shield to protect all the dark arts books when he set fire to Hogwarts. The book talked about HOW to go back in time. Harry decided to go back in time to when he was 11, befog it all started. But this time it would be different he wouldn't be manipulated but he might not want to be in Gryffindor because then he would look like Dumbledore's golden boy. Harry pointed his wand at himself and mumbled whjrewojgoi jfriewhuig irjtioyuu yuhufduryf. He felt himself spinning thou time. I hope this works was his last thought before he blacked out.**_ __ __ __ __ _**Harry herd something above him on the stairs. Must be Dudley he thought, then he thought I DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!. He worried though do I still have my wandless magic and mind skills? Harry checked and he had bough. Then he had to do some serious thinking, what house should he be in, Gryffindor would make him look to much like Dumbledore's golden boy, Hufflepuff would make him a laughing stock and Slytherin would turn the hole school against him, so Ravenclaw it was, athou he would have to act super smart. That wouldn't be a big problem. Now peater, that rat, he couldn't let **__Sirius__** rot in Azkaban for another 3 years he would have to get him out of there.**_ _**-**_ _**-**_ _**-**_ _**Harry appeared to the Weasleys home. He passed the not very good wards and slipped into the house. He cased an invisibility charm on himself and went up to Percy's room. He grabbed peater and slipped out an appeared back to the clobbered. **_ _**-**_ _**-**_ _**-**_ _**-**_ _**He sent the cage with peater off to professor Dumbuldor because even thou he didn't like him would be able to free **__Sirius from Azkaban._

-

-

-

Next chapter everyone will find out about peater!

elfwand


	2. suris is free

CHAPTER 2

Professor Dumbledore was eating lunch with all the other staff members when a cage with rat and a note in it flew down to him. He cast lots of charms on it to see if it was dangerous and found it harmless. He opened it and read the note, he was so surprised when he read it that he just stared at it. The note was short but to the point and besides what would you do if you just found out that an innocent man was in prison and a criminal was on the loose? This is what the note looked like

Professor Dumbledore,

Black is innocent

Peater was the secret keeper for the potters.

Peater is not dead

He is the rat in the cage

Professor magonigal scooped down and read the note out loud. After this there was a shocked silence then Dumbledore said Severus can you please get me some veverisem? When he came back with it Dumbledore fired two spells at him, the binder and the anti Agimi spell. When peater woke up suddenly he found he was human and bound unable to turn into a rat and in front of the Hogwarts staff. Dumbeldor gave him the potion and asked who was the secret keeper for the potters when they were attacked? I was peater answered. Many of the staff gasped. Are you a death eater? Yes I am he answered. Dumbledore said we must go straight to the ministry. So professor magonigal and professor Dumbledore apperater straight to the ministry of magic. He barraged right into fudges office because it was the early years and the minister was still very depended on him. He showed him that Peater was still alive and under vesvilisem ansered questions. Soon he was in Azkaban. Suris Black out of Azkaban. They found out that fudge was bribed by many people to stay out of jail so he was out of office and many people were given the pinks slips because they had been hired for political reasons only and the ministry needed reliable people not politions. Many former death eaters were also sent to jail like Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyal and many others. Even Severus snape was being watched very carfully. Harry thought it had been a very successful day.

Like it hate it revue pease

Also thanke to all thous people who review they were almost all amazing

Review, review, review

Also I will love requests for what harry will do next!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks

Elfwand


	3. money money money

Harry was sitting on his bed. A couple charms had the Durslys under his command. He hade made them give him Dudly's second bedroom all by using wandless magic. Today he would go to Gringotts to take a magical inheritance test. Mostly only pure bloods took it because muggle bourns didn't know about it and half bloods couldn't afford the 100 gallons to do it. It would tell you your titles, vaults, and magical abilities and levels of power. When ha got to Gringotts he said "I would like a magical inheritance test" and handed over the 100 gallons which he had traded in form the exchange counter from pounds which he got from the durslys. He was lead to a room off the center of Gringotts. There was an older goblin who said I am the msaneger of estates please put one drop of blood on this parchment and the results will appear. Harry did this and watched in odd fascination as the words quickly scrawled onto the paper. He picked it up and read. abilities

Earth elements

Water elements

Fire elements

Air elements

Dragonable (to talk with dragons)

Paseltong (to talk to snakes)

Magiccreatursyubmble (to talk to most magical animals)

The power of self heeling

Wandless magic

Non verbal magic

Oloctomitry a more powerful mindreedin tool

Nonolomectry a more powerful mind shield

Meamofis to change your appearance

Genderofi to chande your gender

All blocked

By

Aldus Dumbledore

Vaults

Merlin

Money vault

Knowledge vault

Treasures vault

Geodic Gryffindor

Money vault

Weapons vault

Dragon vault

Rowena Ravenclaw

Money vault

Knolage vault

Sather Slytherin

Wepons vault

Money vault

Snake vault

Hegla huffelpuf

Healing vault

Money vault

Potters

Money vault

Blacks

Money vault

Library vault

Titles

Lord Gryffindor

Lord Merlin

Lord ravenclaw

Lord huffelpuff

Lord Slytherin

Lord potter

Lord black

Lord of the animals

Propertys

Animal mantion uncharted

Black lodge himilay montins

Balck mantion # 2 grimod place

Potter mansion gorics hollow

Potter lodge bemuta triangle

Grifindor mansion uncharted

Gryffindor training center Naples Florida

Huffelpey training center Orlando Florida

Huffelfuf mansion uncharted

Slithering chamber

Slytherin mansion uncharted

Slytherin training center

Ravenclaw mansion

Ravenclaw training center

Total number of vaults 16

Propertys : 15

Total amount of money

100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,0 gallons

200,000,000,000,000,000,00 stickals

345,678,000,000,000,000,000,00 nuts

The goblin also had a copy and said you have many vaults also lots of titles and land and abilities. Would you like for us to get rid of your blocks and abilities? The ceremony will only take one minute of real time because in the chambers for the ceremony no time takes place. Harry agreed and they set of for the ceremony room. The goblin set green stones around him and said uihuijisuhruewh jirjijdjd ejuijrirur gomaballad orhelopetty. There he said after a moment you now have all you ability's. just think of flying for one moment and you will then we will know it worked. Harry flew around the room once then set down. The goblin handed him a bag and said just say from which vault you want your money from and how much and it will be in the bag. Also here are your keys. When you hold the one you want and say I want to go to my vault you will appear there

Like it next chapter harry goes shopping and explores his vault and we meat a new carecter and learn somthing about him thats crazy

Like it hate it

Be sure to revue

Thanks elfwand


	4. vaults properts and shopping

Chapter 4:

Just as harry was leaving the bank a small goblin ran up to him. The goblin said in a small voice "the manager forgot to tell you something and would like you to come back for one moment". Harry turned around and headed back. When he got to the door he went in and sat down.

"Harry" said the manger of estates "I was just looking over your test and I saw two odd marking on the corner they told me that you are a time traveler and a lestran." "

Now before you ask I will tell you a lestran is an ancient species. They have wings and can fly but once they have there talents awoken they can't be alone without someone related who is a lestran. "

"Now you are probably thinking, well I sure can't awaken my lestran side but if you don't you will die once you are 27.

Now goblins have invented a cloning devise that doesn't really make a clone, it wake a twin, of the opposite gender one that has gone thru all the same things but from a different perspective. Also they will have all the same ability as you and maybe more. Also everyone will have new memories, instead of showing only you it will have both of you. Even you will have new memories and will forget not having a sister. Would you like us to do this to you?" "Of coarse harry answered".

They went to the twin room and the goblin said after this your lestran side will be woken up and you and you twin rose will think that it was only to wake up your lestran side not to create a twin for you. Harry stepped into the twin devise and the goblin started it up.

The mists in the machine stopped and harry and rose stepped out.

Rose was tall about one inch shorter that harry had dark black hair falling down to the middle of her neck with golden eyes.

The goblin said "if you want your wings to pop out".

Harry and rose went of to explore there vaults.

Harry said "I think we should go to Gryffindor's and Slytherin's armories we can probably get some good things there"

Harry and rose went in a cart to Gryffindor's vault, they put in the key and went in.

A map popped up it showed all the rooms in the armory., there was a weapons room, a wearable unbreakable shield room, and a fighting clothing room. It also told them that no time passed when they were in the vault.

First they went into the weapons room.

They both got a dagger. Harry's was long silver with diamonds on the hilt and Rose's was also silver but had emeralds on the hilt.

They both got a wand holster. Harry's was silver with a blue dragon stitched in. Rose's was gold with an attacking tiger on it.

In the protective shields room harry picked a belt that would protect him from and spell curse charm really anything intending to hurt him even the unforgivables. Because with the durslys Rose couldn't buy jewelry she still loved it and picked a plain chain with a emerald on it and a matching bracelet.

In the magical clothing room harry got a blue cloak that was fire proof, a green vest that could keep you warm in up to – 2000 degrease farinhite and cool I up to 4000 degrease farinhight, a pair of black sports shoes that would change how long they were and could change collar on will.

Rose got a green cloak that was fire proof, a dark blue vest that could keep you warm in up to – 2000 degrease farinhite and cool I up to 4000 degrease farinhight, and a pair of black sports shoes that would change how long they were and could change collar on will.

Rose and Harry left the vault with all there picks and headed down to Ravenclaw's knowledge vault.

When they got there they saw that there was miles of room totally filled with books.

A sine said that no time passed in the vault and if they wanted a book on any subject they only had to say

I want all books on ------------------- subject

Harry and rose decided to learn about twines and there magical abilities.

Harry read out loud and rose made notes this is what they look like.

Using the spell translatoropelis can mind talk to one another

Can use the others Agimi forms

Can see the others memorys

Can spirit walk to the other person (good if one twin is in trouble and other is safe)

Harry and rose use the spell on them selves and suddenly are able to mind talk

_This is so cool thought rose_

_Yeh thought harry_

_now we can do even more work one at each end and can mind tell each other what they have done though thought harry_

_also we can pull master pranks thought rose._

_We shouldn't do this so much because it will look weird thought harry and rose at the exact same time._

Harry and rose then saw a huge book on Agimi. It showed a spell that would allow you to find out your forms faster and change in less time.

The book also said that if you were a megamorfis you could change in only 2 minutes after learning your forms! It usually took about 3-5 mouths of practice! Also a paseltoung or any other animal related powers would give them multi Agimi forms instead of just one would Harry and rose both tried the spell on themselves and fell into the trance.

Harry's: he was sitting on a lush forest floor, when a black wolf padded up to him. My name is swiftfoot he said, I am your first form. Better vision and reflexes I give you. Next a huge eagle flew down, I am nightfire he crowed. I am your second form. Your air abilities called me into existence. Better vision and knowledge I give you use it well. Next flew down a phinox, your fire side awakened me, my name is lightning, the power to apperate to inside to most complex wards I give you use it well. Next a giant spider came to him your earth abilities called me into existence, perfect understanding of runes I give you for what could be more difficult then a spiders webs? Then a mockingbird flew down. Your understandings of languages called me. Use them well.

Rose's: she was sitting near a lake. A phinox flew down I am Electra. Your air abilities called me. The power to apperate inside the most difficult wards I give you use them well. Then a huge dragon flew out from behind her. The dragon said your fire ability called me into existence. I am skyfire. I give you the power to bend matter allowing you to get out of anyware. Then a huge lion padded up to her. I give you better fighting skills. Your earth abilities called me into existence. Use the powers well. Then a mockingbird flew down. Your understandings of languages called me. Use them well.

Harry and rose woke up. They tried there powers and left the vault.

Rose made harry go with her now and do the shopping. He pretended to hate it but realy loved it.

--------------------------

Harry and rose steeped out onto diagon alley.

First they went to get a trunk. Harry and rose picked a redwood trunk with oak trimmings. It had 3 bedrooms, a walk-in closet, password access, a potions lab, and a training center. Harry and rose both bought one at 100 gallons each.

Then they went to get there pets. Harry got a huge wight snowy owl he called Hedwig and Rose got a speckled bird named flyer. Rose also got a black and wight kitten called domino

Then they went and got all of the first year supplies.

Then harry and Rose went to madam markins for clothing.

This Rose handled after altering there appearance a lot so that they were exactly the same height and with but had different eye coller and hair coller. Rose bought them both all the needed school cloths, vests, extra pants, shoes, training gear, cloaks, ties, shirts, and anything else that they could or would ever need!

Then they went to get wands. When olivander swept into the store he seemed unhappy that they didn't jump. First he measured harry, There wands were almost exactly the same. They were both custom made. They hade to walk over the shelves with their hand over the woods and the right substances would jump into their hands. Harry and rose both had dark and light willow with phinox thresel and dragon hairs. But the difffrence was that on top harry had an eygiption emerald to help him and rose hade a roman ruby.

Then they went to the apoxsey. Harry and rose changed there appearance so they looked much older and bought many, many different herbs for potions. They bought Bergamot orange Cannabis, Cannabis sativa, Marijuana, Hashish Astragalus and Dill and Dill oil.

Then they went home satisfied with their day well spent.

Next chapter harry and rose are off to Hogwarts.

If I confused anyone rose does have memorys of before the time travel.

Did you like it

Hate it

Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review,

Thanks to all my wonderful readers

Your reviews keep me going

Next chapter will be o the train ride.

Thanks

elwand


	5. sorting

Chapter 5: of to Hogwarts

Harry and Rose convinced Vernon to take them to Kings Cross, it wasn't very hard really. When they got there Vernon said "look there is platform 9 and platform 10 but no platform 9 and 3 quarters". Well answered rose it's a magical train heeding for a magical school the platform wouldn't be in plane sight. You have to walk between the platforms to get there harry retorted.

Vernon retuned to the car and the family drove away laughing about something he said. He probably told them that they couldn't find the right platform. When Harry and Rose neared the platform they saw the Weasleys. Harry and Rose both wanted to go saw hello but if they were to be in Ravenclaw then they couldn't talk to Ron because he was very pro Gryffindor and blind to the good quality's of other houses especially Slytherin.

Quickly harry and rose went up to the train and put their trunks in a compartment. Soon some other kids arrived and they all got talking. There was Dominic Tromper who liked air magic and had studied it for 1 and a half years, Alison and Nattily Ashwood who's family had been in Ravenclaw for all the generations back to Ravenclaw herself, Jason Alexis who was a muggle born and his family owned the biggest privet library, 1000, 0000,000 books and he had read all of them, and Tally Endrake who could control and use Egyptian magic (she loved putting pretty harmless spells on an objects then giving it to people she hated). They talked about many things and the most common thing about them was that they all wanted to be in Ravenclaw. When they got there they were put in bouts and they flouted down the river.

Soon they reached the castle. Professor McGonagall came in and led them to the feast.

She placed the hat onto the stool and the hat began to sing.

Oh you may not think me pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

When Alison and Nattily Tally Jason and Dominic got sorted into Ravenclaw. But surprising to Harry and Rose, Hermione got placed in Ravenclaw not Gryffindor. Then harry was called up to the hat. Lots of whisperings followed him up to the hat. That's harry potter. Thought he would be shorter. Wonder what house he will be in. Probably Gryffindor. Were some harry heard. Then the hat fell down over harry's eyes and the hat gasped.

I hope no one will here that he said.

Of coarse not Mr. potter, how may I ask were you able to come back in time?

An old spell he answered

Well what house do you want to go into?

Ravenclaw he ancered

Ok then It will be Ravenclaw the hat shouted to the hall

Harry went over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down

He flashed a smile to his sister and felt a touch of legimesy coming from Snape Dumbledore and Quirel.

Rose stepped up to the hat and put it on

The hat said I suppose you want to go to Ravenclaw too?

Yes rose answered

Very well said the hat and shouted Ravenclaw to the hall.

Rose went over to sit next to her brother.

Dumbledore pov

Dumbledore was positive that the twins who lived (harry and rose) would be in Grifindor.

He needed it for his plans to manipulate harry and Rose to do what he wanted them to.

If they were in any other house he would have madjor problems.

Ravenclaw was to smart

Slytherin was evil

Huffelpuf were a bunch of marshmallows

When he saw they were in Ravenclaw he was so angry, he couldn't resist a little poke.

What he found was shocking, he couldn't get into there heads, this wasn't good at all.

Normal pov

What he didn't relies was that the hole time he was thinking about them harry and Rose were in his head.

After he stopped thinking about him they withdrew from his head.

Snape Pov

He was fuming inside, he couldn't let anyone one that but he was. He was sure that the bloody potter twins would be in Gryffindor and act like minichure James Potter, arrogant, rude, unruly, prank making Gryffindor and weird.

When they became Ravenclaw he was shocked but still managed to take in the other staffs exception because he was Snape after all, Findwick looked delighted and was bouncing in his chair, magonigal looked stricken and upset and sprout looked a mixture of happy and shocked .

Normal pov

Soon the prefect lead them to there dorms.

All you had to do was ancer a question and they were in there common room.

Harry and rose went up to there rooms, they were all the same and you could do what ever you wanted to them.

The rooms were full of furniture that was blue. All the wood was dark willow and had a secret doorway to the library and the bathroom.

The furniture was a desk, a four poster bed, a dresser, a night table with a ever changing map of the school that showed were everything was , a box for positions and a window seat.

Harry jumped into bed pulled on pajamas and turned of the light, it had been a successful day.


End file.
